


调教(短篇不完整)(純肉)

by techotacus



Category: Fake News, Fake News RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, RPS - Freeform, Squirting, gushing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techotacus/pseuds/techotacus
Summary: 囧扣向 純肉Jon把Stephen拉进浴室里玩了一番





	调教(短篇不完整)(純肉)

**Author's Note:**

> 看了有关男性潮射的资料之后就超级想拿来整报告扣(然而未校稿的短篇有没有OOC我是不知道啦)  
> 长篇完整版可能会写可能不会写  
> Souvenir2缓慢施工中(翻的是扣囧文写的是囧扣)  
> Lofter繁中版：http://egarimirage.lofter.com/post/1ed8cd8d_100a4831

Jon把Stephen一把拉进浴室，背靠着墙，打开花洒，从背后抱住Stephen，让Stephen的白衬衫因为湿透而变得透明，底下的肌肤若隐若现。Jon拉开Stephen的拉鍊，隔着内裤轻抚Stephen的阴茎，不一会儿Stephen就昂扬起来。Jon拉下他的内裤，拿出润滑液，挤了一堆到自己手里，然后用掌心轻轻按摩Stephen的前端，他刻意在龟头的上半部慢慢旋转，使Stephen马上感受到一股尿意湧现，他不自觉的绷紧全身肌肉，努力想要憋住。

Stephen的双眼泛着泪光「Jon，你不能这么做，我......」  
Jon凑近Stephen的脸旁，火热的气息在他的耳边环绕：「不要怕，我们在浴室里，直接尿出来。」

不知道是Jon的刺激使他再也忍不住还是听到他的话让他放心了不少，Stephen的阴茎开始断断续续的喷射出透明的液体，他别过头大声地喘着气，一只手摀着嘴试图让自己不要叫出来，另一只手的手指紧紧地嵌进Jon的手臂里。Jon毫不停歇地继续套弄Stephen的龟头，同时轻咬他的耳垂，在Stephen出现快要高潮的反应时，Jon的手再次刻意地在顶端旋转摩擦。Stephen的腰部跟腹部剧烈的收缩，因为受不了等会即将要目睹的场面而紧闭双眼。

「眼睛睁开。」Jon命令道，语气不容质疑。  
Stephen艰难的睁开双眼，视觉上的刺激让他直接达到高潮。

第二次的潮吹带来的快感比起前一次更加强烈，再加上亲眼看见自己尿失禁所带来的羞耻感，Stephen终于发出了哭喊。然而Jon并未就此罢手，他开始一只手隔着上衣抚摸Stephen挺立的乳头，使他发出几声短暂的呻吟，另一只手则抚弄着他的阴囊，等他再次变得敏感时用指尖轻轻搔着马眼，第三次随之而来。Jon的手上沾满了润滑剂与Stephen喷出的水，他把手凑近他嘴边。  
「嘴巴张开。」  
Stephen照办了。  
「舔干净。」  
Stephen拉过Jon的手，从Jon的指尖舔到手掌。舔到手腕时，Jon发出了一声轻喘。  
「好孩子。」Jon的手指开始在Stephen的龟头周围绕着圈，若有似无的感觉使Stephen心痒难耐：「还想要更多吗？」  
Stephen点了点头。  
「说出来。」  
「......我还想要......给我更多......」此时Stephen已经不再在乎羞耻心了，这种近乎强奸的快感使他兴奋不已。他的声音颤抖，语气近乎哀求。这使得不知何时起就顶着Stephen后庭的Jon越发胀大，他脱下自己的裤子，把Stephen的退到脚踝处。他握着自己的阴茎，戳弄着Stephen的菊花，如果可以他真想直接插进去把他操个翻天，但他忍住了，他今天要做的可不是满足自己的慾望，而是要告诉他谁才是老板。于是他对Stephen越发敏感的阴茎采取更强劲的进攻，在Jon的前后夹击之下，Stephen的双腿开始疯狂发抖，甚至有些发软使他只能靠在Jon的身上，然而他的呻吟声与喷出的水量却越来越大，在射精前又潮吹了两次。射精后Stephen整个人瘫坐在浴室地板上，几乎失去意识，他隐约感觉到Jon对着他打了两枪。


End file.
